Akatsuki De Locos
by Zeret17
Summary: Akatsuki, la organización mas temida con los miembros mas fuertes, sanguinarios, sin remordimientos están... ¿locos? (TERMINADA/.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a mi segundo fic.**

 **Bueno este no es un fic, pero tampoco es un one-shot.**

 **En como un one-shot pero con más capítulos.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **AKATSUKI DE LOCOS: organización de locos**

Era un día normal en la akatsuki-cueva…bueno si se le puede llamar normal. Tobi y deidara se encontraban discutiendo a causa de que el primero lo estaba abrazando.

Deidara: ¡tobi déjame en paz!

Tobi: ¡pero deidara yo lo quiero!

Deidara: ¡pero yo no te quiero entiéndelo!

Tobi: [llorando tras la máscara] snif…snif… deidara…

Deidara: ¡nada de peros tobi!

Mientras estos dos discutían a la akatsuki-cueva llegaron el grupo de inmortales se adentraron para presenciar la escena de ambos akatsukis.

Kakuzu: oh no por dios…porque siempre que llego me encuentro a estos dos peleándose.

Hidan: ¡a mí me gusta jajja! Mi querido jashin me otorga el poder de presenciar estas escenas de estúpidos.

Deidara y tobi dejaron de discutir cuando vieron a ambos akatsukis en la akatsuki-cueva.

Tobi: ¡gggaaahhhhh hidan me llamo estúpido!

Deidara: ¡oye tu seguidor de dios falso, aquí el estúpido solo es tobi!

Tobi: ¡GGGGAAAAHHHHH!

Hidan: ¡¿Qué DIJISTE HIJO DE PUTA?, JASHIN TE CASTIGARA!

Deidara: ¡o sí que miedo, el dios falso va a castigarme! [Claramente era sarcasmo, lo que molesto bastante a hidan] ¡jashin no me mates jajajajajaj!

Hidan: ¡MALDITO VOY A MATARTE!

El peli blanco saco su guadaña mientras deidara creaba explosivos de chakra.

Tobi: esto terminara mal…

Kakuzu: y yo pensaba que no tenías cerebro…

Un peli rojo salió de una de las habitaciones de la akatsuki-cueva al igual que una planta de blanco y negro solo que de una de las paredes.

Sasori: ¿porque hay tanto ruido?, no puedo construir mis marionetas así.

Zetsu blanco: pues yo no puedo comer tranquilo

Zetsu negro: (dirás coquetear con una planta)

Kakuzu: no hace falta explicarlo…

Sasori: oh…

Zetsu blanco: debería pensar en mudarme

Zetsu negro, sasori y kakuzu: concuerdo

Tobi: yo solo quiero jugar con deidara jejeje

 **Fuera de la akatsuki-cueva**

Fuera de akatsuki venían llegando los restantes grupos de akatsuki los cuales raramente llegaban sincronizada mente.

Kisame: vaya hemos llegado todos juntos jajaja…

Itachi: hmp

Pain: solo entremos, tengo que subir mi reputación como dios pain

Konan: [susurra con una gotita]: aficionado…

BOOMM

Dentro de la cueva de akatsuki hubo una explosión por lo que el humo creado salió de la cueva como aire de los pulmones.

Pain: ¡¿pero qué carajos?! ¡Mi guarida, NO!

Konan: ¡espera pein!

Los miembros y líder de akatsuki se adentraron en la cueva tosiendo levemente por el humo ejercido.

Pain: ¡¿pero qué carajos…couhg…le han hecho a mi guarida?!

Kakuzu: ¡hidan y deidara se han…cough… peleado como los imbéciles que son!

Deidara e hidan: ¡¿imbéciles?!

Pain: ¡no importa como haya comenzado, por esto todos ustedes tendrán…couhg…que. Pagar….cough…los gastos de MI guarida!

El dueño de cuatro corazones se estremeció ante esa orden de su líder. Mientras el humo ya empezaba a salir de la guarida facilitando la respiración y visión.

Kakuzu: ¡no líder, no por favor no haga eso!

Pain: ¡NO ME CONTRADIGAS, SOY TU DIOS, TU SEÑOR, TU GUIA, TU LIDER, TU AMO, TU EMPERADOR, TU REY, TU…TU…ya dije tu dios ¿verdad?

Konan: si, lo dijiste

Kakuzu: ¡pero líder!

Pain: ¡kakuzu!

Kakuzu: ¡lider por favor, no puedo perder mi dinero!

Pain: vale, entonces qué tal que si compras los gastos te quedas con el sueldo d hidan.

Hidan: ¡¿Qué?!

Kakuzu: hmm…no es mala propuesta…¡trato echo!

Pain: me alegra que nos hayamos entendido

Hidan: ¡¿y yo que?!

Kakuzu: ¡jajaja tengo doble sueldo, el mejor día de mi vida?!

Hidan: ¡no me ignoren, jashin los castigara!

Itachi: si ya terminaron, me voy

Kisame: que aguafiestas itachi, quédate un poco más

Itachi: lo siento pero tengo que irme

El peli negro dio unos pasos hasta que sasori le llamo la atención

Sasori: ¿y no vas a querer el muñeco que me pediste ayer, itachi? [dijo sasori mientras sacaba un peluche de sasuke chibi] Si hasta lo he hecho suave como me pediste.

Todos quedaron en shock ante lo que dijo sasori, ¿el gran itachi uchiha? ¿un muñeco?. Itachi solo se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

Kisame: itachi…

Hidan: …tiene…

Deidara: …un…

Zetsu negro y blanco: …peluche…

Itachi solo arranco rápidamente el peluche de sasuke chibi de las manos de sasori mientras lo abrazaba.

Kisame: ¡itachi, no pensé que fueras tan tierno jajaja!

Pain: estas aficionado con tu hermano, que bueno que un dios como yo no ha caído tan bajo.

Konan: ¿así?

Deidara: ¡jajajajajaja, el uchiha tiene un peluche de su hermano jajajja!

Tobi: ¡que tierno peluche de sasuke, QUIERO ABRAZARLO! (¿y te haces llamar uchiha? hmp, yo si soy un uchiha, el mejor de todos jajaja rin estaría loca por mi ¡jajajaja!)

Itachi: [susurra mientras daba la espalda a los demás miembros de akatsuki y abrazaba a sasuke chibi] no los escuches sasuke ellos no los entienden, pero no te preocupes tu hermano mayor te protegerá…pero te falta más odio.

Todos: [gotita de estilo anime]

Hidan: ¡sasori yo quiero una marioneta de jashin y que sea sueve!

kisame: ¡yo el de una hermosa pez gato!

Pain: ¡yo quiero una de mí con la frase de "dios pain manda" también suave!

Sasori: lo siento, pero ya gaste todo el material en el muñeco y solo queda madera lo cual claramente no es suave.

Kisame, hidan y pain: NOOOOOOOO….

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de "akatsuki de locos".**

 **Y no se pierdan el próximo mini-capítulo de "akatsuki de locos".**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. capitulo 2: la playa

**Este es el segundo capítulo de "akatsuki de locos"**

 **Tal vez el capítulo 3 sea el ultimo el cual es el siguiente así que no se lo pierdan**

 **Hoy el capítulo será de la playa, porque hace unos días vi una peli de la playa y me gusto.**

 **Comencemos**

 **CAPITULO 2: La playa**

Era de madrugada en la akatsuki-cueva. Tobi traía dos maletas en sus manos mientras se acercaba a pain.

Tobi: ¡ya he empacado mi equipaje y también el suyo lider!

Pain: bien tobi, por fin sirves de algo en esta organización

Tobi: ¡a tobi le agrada, porque tobi es un buen chico! (¡Mierda, no soy un puto porta-equipajes…ya me vengare pain…ya me vengare…GGGWJAJAWAJJAJAJAJAJAJA)

Pain: (siento que alguien piensa en mí…hmm…no es de extrañar, soy el dios del nuevo mundo jejeje…)

Mientras ambos tenían sus propios pensamientos los demás akatsukis ya habían llegado con su equipaje listo.

Kisame: ya vámonos, debo encontrarme con mi familia en cuanto lleguemos.

Itachi: ¿tu familia vive en una playa?

Kisame: claro que sí, somos tiburones

Deidara: siempre me pregunte, ¿Cómo un tiburón tiene…eh…patas?

Kisame: eso es un secreto je.

Pain: como digas pez, ahora vámonos, si les di vacaciones es solo porque en dos años y medio iniciaremos el plan "dios pain".

Konan: ¿no era el de capturar a los jinchurikis?

Pain: ¿eh…cómo?...así eso viene después…

Zetsu blanco: como sea vámonos, mis raíces están un poco secas

Pain: [susurra] rarito… [Se reincorpora] bien, entonces vámonos

Tobi: ¡bien, tobi puede usar su kamui para llevarlos a todos rápido a la playa!...eh…

Todos los akatsuki ya habían comenzado a correr con dirección a la playa.

Pain: ¡el último que llega le lamerá las patas a su dios!

Tobi: ¡aahhhh, esperen a tobi!

 **3 horas después**

Todos los akatsukis habían llegado a la playa y se encontraban en traje de baño. A excepción de itachi que seguía en el baño.

Imagínense como quieran los trajes de baño

Tobi: ¡si, tobi quiere bañarse jajaja!

Kisame: ¡mami, papi, ya voy!

Todos los akatsukis corrieron a la playa para bañarse, excepto deidara, sasori, kisame, konan y pain. Kisame en cuanto entro al agua comenzó a nadar hacia las profundidades del mar, pain fue a un club de adoración a dios, sasori y deidara fueron a un club de arte y konan solo se sentó en la orina del agua donde las pequeñas olas cada minuto le mojaban las patitas mientras se puso a leer un libro.

Konan: ah paz y tranquilidad

Tobi: ¡ahhh a tobi se lo lleva una ola!

Konan: bueno…casi

Itachi: vaya llego tarde

Todos los akatsukis se dieron la vuelta para ver al sexy itachi en solo un short con su perfecto cuerpo al aire, lo que causo un sonrojo a konan y a otras chicas que estaban por ahí.

Konan: [susurro apenas audible] oh, que guapo…

Hidan: ¡oh, la perfección de jashin en vivo!

Tobi: ¡que hermoso! (¡No, porque no tengo un cuerpo así, rin me amaría más de los que ya estas gggguuuuhahhhhh!)

Itachi: no es para tanto jeje…

Kakuzu: pero sin duda es la perfección…humm…si te prostituyera seria rico

Todos: ¿ah?

El avaro salió del agua para pararse en la arena a unos cuantos metros de itachi mientras posicionaba sus manos alrededor de su boca.

Kakuzu: ¡10000 RYUS POR ESTA PERFECCION ECHA POR LOS DIOSES…YA LO OYERON 10000 RYUS!

Itachi: ¡¿QUE?!

Iatachi comenzó a correr mientras era perseguido por unos horda de chicas y…¿chicos?.

Chica: ¡AHHHH HAZME TUYA!

Chica2: ¡VIOLAME!

Chica3: ¡EMBARAZAME!

Chica4: ¡DEJAME CHUP*RT*L*!

Itachi: ¡¿Por qué a mí, es que puede ser peor?!

Chico: ¡AHHH A MI TAMBIEN!

Chico 2: ¡SOY GAY, Y TU DEBES SER MIO!

Itachi: ¡MIERDA!

Mientras itachi huía de su nuevo club de fans, los akatsuki restantes veían eso con pena, miraron a un kakuzu feliz enterrado en dinero.

Kakuzu: ¡SOY RICO!

Konan: y vaya que lo eres…

 **Club de adoración a dios**

Pain entro en el club viendo a muchos tipos de 15 a 25 años y un viejo de unos 60 años, todos vestidos con capa. Las que usan los monjes.

Pain: ¿este es el club de adoración a dios verdad?

Viejo: si, si, al fin alguien que sigue los caminos de dios

Pain: si, lo estuve buscando por todas partes, ¿y que hacen ustedes por aquí?

Viejo: pues adoramos y oramos a nuestro dios porque la fe en él siempre nos da fuerzas.

Pain: [emocionado] ¿de verdad?

Viejo: si, dios es la voluntad de todo, el todopoderoso.

Pain: (si se enteraran que dios está frente a ellos…ahhh…)

Joven: ¿y dígame, usted tiene fe en dios?

Pain: ¿eh?... ¿porque tener fe en mí mismo?

Todos los del club: ¿eh?

Viejo: ¿a qué se refiere señor?

Pain: [con orgullo y el pecho en alto] a que yo soy dios

La habitación estallo en carcajadas confundiendo a pain

Pain: eh, ¿Por qué se ríen?

Viejo: señor, dios es el todo poderoso y creador de todo lo existente, usted es solo un mortal como todos nosotros, el padre de jesus y el dios de Abraham y Jacob.

Pain: [enojado] ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, yo soy dios, su dios pain!

Todos: ¡jajajajaja!

Pain: ¡no se rían o se arrepentirán!

Todos: ¡jajajajaja!

Pain: ¡se arrepentirán hijos de puta!

Joven: ¡jajajaja, el cree que es dios jajaja estás loco jajaja!

Pain: ¡CALLENSE, POR FALTALME EL RESPETO, AHORA MORIRAN….SHINRA TENSEI!.

 **Club de arte**

Locutor: ¡y la última ronda de este concurso con sasori y deidara!

Desde que sasori y deidara llegaron al club de arte, presenciaron un concurso de arte y ambos no pudieron evitar no participar. Por lo que ellos dos eran los finalistas.

Locutor: ahora muestren sus últimas obras maestras.

Deidara: iré yo primero

El rubio saco una figura de arcilla la cual tenía la forma de el mismo.

Locutor: oh, impresionante, las curvas y el modelo, todo es perfecto.

Deidara: jejeje, era obvio, como te dejo el ojo sasori.

Sasori solo sonrio.

Sasori: ya veras, ahora es mi turno.

Todos prestaron atención a sasori. El peli rojo arranco la sabana que tapaba su marioneta. Todos se impresionaron y algunos sonrojaron, entre ellos las chicas, la obra de sasori era…un itachi en traje de baño.

Sasori: ¿y qué tal?

Locutor: ¡hermoso!

Chico: eso es perfección

Chica: ¡lo quiero!

Locutor: ¡y el ganador es…sasori con su perfecta marioneta!

Deidara: ¡¿Qué?!

Sasori: ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo sasori?

Deidara: ¡no es justo!

Sasori: sí que lo es

Mientras todos admiraban la arte de sasori, deidara ardía en rabio y poco a poco su figura de arcilla comenzó a dar señales de explotar…

 **Playa**

Kisame: ¡ya volví!

Konan: vaya fue rápido, ¿qué hay de tus padres, los viste?

Kisame: si, pero tuvieron un tiburoncito y me olvidaron

Hidan: amigo pez no te preocupes, jashin te revelara el camino a la gloria sin necesidad de tener a tus padres.

Kisame: ¿con tu falso dios?

Hidan: si, con mi fal…¡¿Qué dijiste pez de mierda?!...

Zetsu negro: oigo disturbios

Zertsu blanco: cerca de aquí

Konan: ¿así, donde?

Kakuzu: seguro vienen a pagarme más por itachi.

Todos fijaron su vista en una dirección hasta que vieron a itachi correr con su club de fans tras él.

Hidan: ¡es el uchiha!

Konan: ¿pero…que es eso?

De repente un grupo de monjes perseguían a un pein que se posó junto a itachi haciendo que los dos grupos se unieran.

Tobi: ¡lider!

Konan: ¿oh pein que hiciste?

Pero eso no era todo, un grupo de artistas apareció de la nada persiguiendo a sasori y deidara.

Hidan: ¡¿pero qué carajos hicieron esos capullos?!

Zetsu negro: ¿un momento…ellos…?

Tobi: ¡vienen hacia acá!

Todos: AAAAHHHHHHHH

Todos los akatsukis se vieron arrastrados junto a sus cuatro miembros mientras corrían de las hordas enfurecidas.

Konan: ¡¿pero que hicieron ustedes?!

Itachi: ¡yo no hice nada!

Sasori: ¡yo tampoco!

Deidara: ¡ellos despreciaron mi arte, hm!

Pain: ¡ellos adoraban a un dios que no era yo!

Konan: ¡¿solo eso?!

Hidan: ¡esto es culpa del abaro, la mujer y el líder!

Deidara e kakuzu: ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Konan: ¡ARRUINARON MIS VACACIONES HIJOS DE PUTA!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

 **Bien, aquí termino el segundo y penúltimo capítulo de "akatsuki de locos".**

 **Jejeje, pobre itachi y sasori, sufrieron algo que no merecían al igual que los demás akatsukis. TODO POR CULPA DE DEIDARA, KAKUZU Y PAIN.**

 **Pero aun así…no puedo enojarme con ellos, si ven la foto de perfil lo entenderán, son tan…AHHH.**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. capitulo 3: entrevista del pasado

**Aquí está el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **CAPITULO 3: entrevista de recuerdo**

Era un nuevo amanecer en la akatsuki-cueva. Pain, el líder de akatsuki se levantaba de su cama después de una bella noche después del incidente de la playa.

Pain: malditos monjes…ellos y su querido dios… [pain entra en el baño para realizar sus necesidades, al salir se dirige a la salida en donde vio a su organización. Deidara y sasori hablando de arte, tobi contando piedras en el piso para despues ser golpeado por deidara, zetsu blanco y negro discutiendo por una rosa, kisame alimentando a sus peces, hidan rezando a jashin, kakuzu contando su dinero, itachi leyendo un libro de "cómo hacer que tu hermano te odie" y finalmente su amiga de la infancia konan, jugando con figuras de papel. Ante eso, pain tuco una mueca de decepción y disgusto] ¿Cómo fue que termino así esta organización? Itachi, kisame, konan o sasori son aceptables pero…

 **Flashback**

Era una tarde en la akatsuki cueva, en la cual tras un escritorio se encontrabanpain y konan.

Hasta que una planta entro posándose frente a un micrófono frente a los dos altos mandos de akatsuki.

Pain: ¿y bien plantita, que era, porque quieres entrar en akatsuki?

Zetsu blanco y negro: ehhh…te aseguro que ningún loco uchiha me manda para usar a tu organización para sus propios planes…jeje…

Ambos líderes se quedaron callados, procesando la respuesta para la planta bipolar.

Konan: hmm…suenas un tanto extraño…pero…lamentablemente no pue…

Pain: ¡CONTRATADO!

Konan: ¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Por qué?!

Pain: ¡¿no ves konan?! ¡Una planta fea y aterradora le dará más popularidad a akatsuki y a si también conocerán a su dios pain!

Konan: ¿pero pain…?

Pain: ¡contratado, ve a tu nueva habitación, al fondo a la derecha planta!

Zetsu blanco: ehh…vale, gracias

La planta se fue hacia su nueva habitación. Mientras konan miraba disgustaba a pain.

Konan: pain como es que…

Pain: ¡siguiente!

Konan: pain escuch…

A la cueva entro un joven rubio atado en una coleta.

Deidara: ¡hola, mi nombre es deidara, hm!

Pain: ¿y bien deidara? dime tus habilidades

Deidara: bueno, causar explosiones de arte, el arte es una explocion, ¿entendieron, ¡ una explocion, jajaja, hm!

Pain y konan: ¿ehh…?

Koann: lamentablemente nuestra organización es algo más seria así qu…

Pain: ¡CONTRATADO!

Konan: ¡¿eh?!

Deidara: ¡jajaja, sabía que no podíais rechazarme, hm!

Pain: ¡bien, tu habitación es adentro, segunda puerta a la izquierda!

Deidara: ¡genial, hm!

El rubio de coleta salió mientras konan miraba de nuevo disgustada a pain.

Konan: pain podría por lo menos juzgas más seriamen…

Pain: ¡siguiente!

A la akatsuki-cueva entro un peli blanco con una sonrisa algo sadica.

Pain: ¿hm, y dime? Tu nombre

Hidan: mi nombre es hidan, el mayor adorador a jashin, el dios de todo dios, ¡el gran jashin, jajajajajajaj! …y por cierto soy inmortal y un puto sádico amante de la sangre.

Konan y pain tenían una cara no muy expresada.

Konan: (sádico y…amante de la sangre…no puede aceptarlo pain…pero el…dijo que el tal jashin es su dios, con eso será suficiente para que pain no lo quiera en su organización)

Pain: (su dios…su dios…así, esto es una prueba del destino para aumentad mi popularidad de dios y hacer nuevos seguidores, jejeje…hidan, hidan, algún día dejaras de adorar a ese dios y a mí me lamerás los pies JAJAJAJAJAJAJ)

Hidan: ¿y bien?

Konan: lamentablemente…

Pain: ¡CONTRATADO!

Konan: ¡¿Qué?!

Hidan: ¡si, jashin me otorgo este puesto en esta organización, jajajajaja!

Pain: tu puerta a la derecha dentro de la cueva

Hida: si

El peli blanco se fue hacia su nueva habitación, esta vez konan no hablo mientras el próximo aspirante entraba a la cueva.

Pain: ¿nombre?

Tobi: ¡mi nombre es tobi y soy un buen chico, no un loco psicópata que quire usar a tu organización para mis propios planes jaja!

Konan y pain: o_o

Konan: a ver niño esta organización no es par…

Pain: ¡contratado, me agradas niño!

Konan: ah no me digas…

Tobi: ¡si, tobi fue contratado jajaja!

Pain: bien, tu puerta en el pacillo tercera puerta a la derecha

Tobi: ¡siiiiii!

El enmascarado se fue corriendo mientras bailaba, konan nuevamente no replico, hasta que entro otro aspirante de varias cicatrices en el cuerpo.

Pain: ¿bien tu nombre?

Kakuzu: es kakuzu, y quiero unirme para ganar más dinero

Pain: dinero eh…tienes suerte no cualquiera trabaja con un dios ja

Kakuzu: ¿entonces…?

Pain: ¡contratado!

Kakuzu: ¡si, dinero y más dinero!

Pain: tu habitación quinta puerta a la derecha

El amante del dinero se fue dejando a un emocionado pein con su organización y una mal humorada konan.

 **Fon flashback**

Pain: …upp…

 **Fin**

 **Bien ese es el último capítulo, la verdad no fue tan largo, pero no estoy tan inspirado y además son las 3 de la madrugada y quiero dormir.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
